earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Finland
Greater Finland (Finnish:'' Suur-Suomi)'' is a nation located in Northern Europe. It is geographically located in real life Finland, but the EarthMC version of Finland has a greater size than its real life counterpart, hence being named Greater Finland. It was established on April 26, 2019, and has a population of 217 as of May 8. National Anthem: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PeUzF4jVGao&t= History Early History It all started when Ippez put idea of establishing Suur-Suomi (Greater Finland) to r/Suomi in Reddit, and some people gained enough interest in the server to start putting plans for Greater Finland in effect. The project started with the founding of Kekkoslinna, and more towns joined over time. The War against Turan It all started when people of Turan, a Turkish town in the Kola Peninsula began to grief towns in Finland, prompting the citizens of Vaasa to attack Turan in retaliation. Finns crawled from all over Finland and joined the fight, growing the conflict from a minor skirmish into a war. The Turks have never managed to cause proper casualties, and many Finns consider the Turks to be more of a loose terrorist organization, rather than a proper army. The Finnish Discord group even had a good laugh when a screenshot of the death logs was sent, where one of the Turkish soldiers had managed to fall down a cliff and die before one of the fights even started. The war was supposed to end on 28 April, with Turan promising to pay the Finns war reparations, and accepting the annexation of Turan into Greater Finland. However, the next day they refused to follow through with any of their promises, and so the war against the Turanic terrorists continues. The Orange Tide On the 28th of April, a follow up thread was made to the same r/suomi subreddit where the idea for Greater Finland had started about two weeks earlier. The thread quickly gained popularity, and reached 1.1k upvotes. The people of Greater Finland were hopeful for new members, but what happened surpassed everyone's expectations. Huge masses of Finnish Redditors were inspired enough by the post to come on the server, which resulted in Greater Finland becoming the fastest growing nation on the server. The capital Kekkoslinna overflew with new recruits, and the population cap was quickly reached. The population cap of Tampere was also filled soon after. The global chat was bombarded by Finnish messages, because most of the people were unaware of townchat and private messages. This resulted in the admins having to mute dozens of Finns, as the members of Greater Finland were apologizing and trying their best to deal with the influx of new members. A beginner's guide to the server followed by a tour of Kekkoslinna was kept every 5-10 minutes, so that the new members could learn the ropes. The tide slowed down eventually, but had successfully raised the number of Finns so much that Greater Finland was now on par with some of the largest nations on the server, at least population-wise. Government Leaders of Finland are the president and chancellors. There are no periodic elections, and citizens can decide when to hold elections. All citizens can run for chancellor and chancellors can run for presidency. Voting mainly happens via the official Discord group of Greater Finland. Military Sir_Lewanlot is the current leader of the Greater Finnish Army, holding the unofficial title of generalissimo. Most of the Finnish population considers themselves ready for PvP whenever the situation demands it, but there is a special "conscript" rank for anyone who is bloodthirsty and patriotic enough. They will be pinged on discord as soon as they are needed, and will come online as soon as possible. There are 10-20 conscripts, and any conscript who has a queue skip is given the special rank of "Pikajääkäri", all of them being ready to strike at a moment's notice. Buildings Näsinneula, an observation tower in Tampere: Notable People *angryaxi was the first mayor of Kekkoslinna, but stepped down when the nation was founded. *MM1kael "The Martyr of Turan", was killed during a lone recon mission during The Third Battle of Turan. MM1kael is also the mayor and founder of Tampere. *Juuzoz_ is the first president with a more than ceremonial title. *0sku was the first official member of the Finnish Police Force, being promoted to the sheriff of Kekkoslinna. *Sir_Lewanlot was the first official Generalissimo of the Greater Finnish Army. List of towns *Kekkoslinna (Capital) *Murmansk *Tampere *Vaasa *Porvoo *Vantaa *Posio *Kerimäki *Tammisaari-Hanko *Pietari (Saint Petersburg) *Vepsälä *Oulu *Imatra *Louhi *Espoo *Uusikaupunki *Kantalahti *Kalevalatalo *Hautakylä *Syväri Category:Nation Category:Nations Category:Europe